Offsprings
by Kur-Kag88
Summary: They came to her for one thing, will she agree? HieiKagKur
1. Chapter 1

Yet another story to start! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Kagome sat in a perfect posed posture. As her black lavishing hair fell freely down her back. Her head was tilted just a bit, with shock written all over her precious face. Her blue eyes were widen in surprise, and her rosy red lips were slightly opening and closing.

Good thing she was sitting, thought the red haired man.

He slightly scratched his head, as he continued to stare at his dark haired female friend. He didn't know how she was going to react, good thing she wasn't purifying his ass.

His partner at his right was annoyed, as he could see. He found the black haired short man leaning against the tree with his ruby eyes closed, and a scowl appearing on his handsome face.

He sighed. "I'm sorry we asked so bluntly Kagome-san but-"

"DAMMIT ONNA close your mouth, you look like a gapping fish!" Said the irritated hybrid.

Kurama cringed as he heard his partner being tossed across the shrine then being thrown into a tree, and again he let out a sigh. Was Hiei really that idiotic. They were there to speak to her, not piss her off.

There was again silence between the two for what seemed like minutes.

"Kurama," Kagome said softly, as she stared at him with a serious look. "What you ask is something personal."

"I know, that is why we are willing to talk to you about it if your just willing to listen." He seemed to be pleading.

Kagome's mind was racing with thoughts. Here was two handsome youkai, lovers, that were asking her to give them something they so desperately craved. Children.

There was a few things she was debating about doing to these two demons that stood in front of her, as if their question was common, and their conversation wasn't awkward.

But then her rational side was also debating. The love that these two possessed for one another was far greater then love that could be found. She knew because she as well once had that type of love, long ago.

Kurama was a human young man, with a kitsune spirit. He was intelligent, calm, and very handsome. His fiery red hair looked soft to touch, soft emerald eyes soft, muscular and tall.

Hiei was a hybrid demon, fire and ice mixed together keeping it at balance. He was powerful, strong, and intimidating. Deep black hair, and red ruby eyes, short compared to his partner, but held quality features.

Together they were a deadly team, but also together they were a remarkable pair.

Hiei could see the woman analizing them. The look in her beautiful eyes showed uncertainty, and curiosity. He knew himself to be blunt, but it didn't seem that hard to him for her to say her answer. Taking his spot close to the red head, he waited for her response.

Debating weather to castrate the short demon, or purifying ass. She had to wonder why her.

"We know you are confused as to why we inquire you." The Kitsune spoke. "But it seemed like a rational idea."

Her eyes seemed to darken a bit, "I wouldn't call it a rational idea, more like an idiot's idea."

Her bangs fell over her azure eyes, her body lowered a bit.

"Why me," she asked softly.

Kurama stepped up slowly. "You know us," he said. "You've been the only person other then our friends that has not judged us."

It was true, through out the past ten years she has seen them through their hardships that they dealt with. Their relationship as youkai males was not unheard of, but was frowned upon. Especially with Kurama's mother, who wanted her son to marry, and have children.

"You are one person we can count on."

She was always there giving them support when it was not needed but greatly appreciated.

"Your kindness is greater then anyone we have ever meet, and your warm heart touches those that truly need it."

She showed everyone her gentleness, her warm hugs, and kind smile. Her blue eyes that mirrored her emotions for all to see.

"You also deserve happiness." He stated, as he walked up to her, gently raising his hand, cupping her delicate face and lifting her head. She stared into his emerald eyes, as he gave her a smile.

"We know that what we ask for seems to be a bit unorthodox, but the outcome would be wonderful!."

As the wind whipped passed them blowing the falling leaves around them. Kagome couldn't help but ponder on their request.

The idea was unbelievable, and unremarkable. But then again he also held some truth.

She desired what they craved, she wanted what any woman would naturally want. To feel a creation being developed inside her womb. To feel the effects that many so explain, and foretell. To be a human woman carrying her own child, and to bring it into this world. She wanted to experience Motherhood.

Kurama could see the change of emotions that changed in Kagome's eyes. They were intense to confusion, then for some reason it finally settled into something else. Her eyes then began to focus further, and then understanding formed. Her blue eyes radiated with her answer.

* * *

Where have I been! Officially I now have three little brats! all boys! I had time today to look at some of the things that I write and this was finished, it will not be long. But I will be coming out with another chapter soon! Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I have reread this chapter a few times, and only seem to understand myself. If you have questions them please feel free to ask, I will answer in the next chapter which will be ready in the next day. Thank you for the reviews, they really stroke my confidence. Which I have seemed to be lacking lately. Also I do not have my youngest son which seems to be why I am able to get this chapter and the next ready! Well then see you next time!

* * *

"If you truly desired children, then why was I not an option?" Stated a deep, silk voice.

" I find that highly amusing coming from someone like you Sesshomaru." Kagome told the handsome demon as she cupped the warm tea in her hands and drank it in silence.

Golden eyes stared blankly at the miko. "I am serious." He told her.

Kagome blanched, she knew him to be reformed, composed, and intimidating. But for him to say such a thing was unbelievable. For as long as she has known him, she never thought of him to be so direct. She gently placed the tea cup onto the table. Her eyes continued to stare at him, as she analyzed the emotions that race through his eyes.

"You know the shadow of your brother will always loom between the two of us." She said to the beautiful demon.

"I see your human heart still lingers with the dead." He turned from her, and found his way towards the door.

"My feelings for him have no fault on my decision." She told him. "It was of my own choosing." She stood her ground against the Inu demon.

"Your resolution of obtaining children is ignorant. You choose to do something that will later create difficulties later in life. How could someone such as yourself, be so oblivious to what you might want in the future. You jump to a decision in less then a day without truly thinking." Sesshomaru turned slightly to the woman.

She was a beautiful human woman, whom he held in high respect for. But for her to make such an indecisive and irrational choice without prior thought, she was proving to be bothersome.

"My choice in wanting children does not revolve around with whom I want as a sire to my children, Sesshomaru." Staring into amber eyes, she found confusion, and questioning. "It matters with who I want to share a dream with, and the effort of it to come true."

"A dream?"

She nodded her head.

"You never told me of this dream you have." He seen the siren look on her face as she began to think. Her eyes sparkled, her smile gently forming.

"Ah, because we never came across the subject of dreams."

He waited for her to continue.

"The man with whom I wanted to share my dream is gone. But because he is not here, it will not hinder my desire for a family. Children, with or without a partner." She lifted her eyes and stared at him.

He could not hold himself much longer. "What is the point?" He asked her.

She knew of what he spoke of, why he was there he meant.

"Approval." Because even thou he and her were the remaining members of their group from the past, she viewed him as family, and she wanted support.

"Love?" A word full of deep affection. Many emotions wrapped into a gift worth giving to someone.

"Not now." She told him because it was true. But the images of two men came into mind. "But acceptable."

Again he was set to the side, again he would watch the woman he loved so deeply gain something she dreamed of. He knew the desire of a dream, because she was what he dreamt of, she was what he wanted, she was what he needed. But again he was someone whom she did not consider to be part of her dream.

After five hundred years he still held his pride, if what she desired was not him, then he would except that, and move along. Because even with just a simple life with her is better then a life without her.

"Admissible." He told her quietly, as he watched the joy on her face. The bounce of her jump as she ran to him, and wrapped her arms around his body. He returned the warm embrace, feeling her small body radiated with happiness.

She whispered a thank you, as he pulled away. He decided then that he needed to leave. He would not be able to contain his calm composure much longer.

Leaning down slowly, he placed a gentle kiss above her forehead. The little affection he was able to show her, that was only available for her, and no other. He gave her a small smile, and turned away, exiting the shrine.

Kagome watched the powerful male walk down the stairs. His silver hair dancing with the wind. She fell to the floor, and buried her face into her hands. Tears fell from her eyes, as she sobbed. Sorrow for them both, sadness because they would never be more then what they are.


End file.
